Dead and Gone: My Immortal 2
by Beanstalks
Summary: In a fan-sequel of the original Tara Gilesbie story, Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way will face the evil wizard Voldemort. Enoby must travel through time to rescue her friends before Voldemort can get to them. Can our SRSLY Goffick Gurl save the day?
1. Chapta Wun

Chapter 1: Helena

Author's Note: Well, another MI spin-off. This time, it takes place directly after MI. :3 Enjoy, goths, preps and posers, one and all!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Deflexio," Voldemort declared, and everything want drak.

I woke up in a strange black room with no lights or doors and there were red pentagrams glowing red on the walls and green skulls glowing on the floor that were carpets. Goffick green smoke filed the room and a man that looked exactly like Gerard Way appeared.

"Hello, Eboxy," he said as he looked into my eyes. "Do you know who I am?"  
"Oh, my Satan!" I cried. "YOu are Gerard Way, lead singer of MCR. It's my favourite band."  
"That's not all, Enoby."

His face morphed and changed until he became....Samaro!

"It is I," he shooted. "I am James, but you can still call me Samaro."  
"You are alive?!?!" I was so shocked. I thought Voldexort had killed him and Harry's mother.  
"You see, when Voldemort came to my house and tried to kill us, we succeeded. But because I wuz a Satinist, Satan let me leave and become the lead singer of MCR. I love that band ever since you told me about it, Ebony, all those years ago. So Satan, being a fan, let me come back to sing."

The skulls on the floor ripped off the floor and gloated around. They grew skeletal bodies and grew crystal or diamond eyes and they laughed, but they were also crying blood.

Samaro, or Gerard, glowed and we were in the funeral from the Helana video, and Gerard was playing on the piano as smoke filled the room.

"Enoby," he saud, "I love you. I saved you from Volxemort because he was going to bounce back your spell."  
"Thank you," I said. "Now how do I get out of here? I have 2 save my friends and go to the commen room and slit my wrists. I want to watch da grudge and da new Alice in Wonderland moive from Tim Burton."  
"The only way for you to escape here," he said, "is to have sex with me."  
"WTH?"  
"I loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you, Ebony. The only way I will let you go is for you to have secks wif me."  
"No way," I said, "I have a BF. Gerard, Samaro...you wouldn't do this."  
"Yes, Enoby, come to me."

He started to sing his first few lyrics in Helena, and smoke filled the room, but I couldn't movie.

"You poser son of a bitch!" I said, and I gasped. I couldn't believe I said that to Gerard Way.

Then, everything went black.

I woke up inside the Room of Requirement and B'loody Mary was standing over me.

"WTF, B'loody Mary, what happened?"  
"I saved you," B'loody Mary said mournfully. She was crying black tears in one eye and blood in the other. She was wearing a low-cut ripped shirt over a long black dress from a demontail (geddit) [Fairy tale], but it was black with red or purple lace around it and long black ripped spider web gloves and black high heels.

"Thanks, bitch," I said with a sigh. "BTW, you look kawaii. What's wrong?"  
B'loody Mary started to cry more. She stay silent, but then spork. "To leave Vampire's Dad's world, some1 had to sleep with him."  
"Oh yeah, I know," I said. "Did he (bleep) me in my sleep?"  
"No......"  
"Then what?.......Oh."

I realized that she had slept with Samaro to save me.  
"I slept with him to save you," she said.  
"Oh my Satan!" I declared.  
"But....." She started.  
"But what?

She was helping me up. Suddenly, she pushed me towards her and we Frenched.

"I love you, Ebony," she said.


	2. Chapta Too

Chapter 2

a/n: You stuppid mussle preps! This is not ass-osiated with Tara's work, nor is it related to Heartdreamer's video translations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pushed myself away from B'loody Mary. "WTH?"  
"I-I'm sorry," she stammered. "I..just couldn't help it. I love you so much, and you are so beautiful, Enoby."  
"Well f*ck off, you know I'm with Draco now."  
"Oh, alright." I knew she didn't mean it, and I knew she would be planning something.

All of the sudden, ther was a knock at the door. I sexily ran over and opened it. There.....was a person wearing black hoodie, jeans and congress shoes.

"Who the hell are you, you poser?" I screamed, and stepped back, hoping not to get too close.  
"I am Traeh (pronounced TRAY) ReMaerd," the stupid poser said. "I came to help you. You see-"

"Why should we listen to you?" I screeched, and pointed my wand, ready to do Crosio. "You are probably in line with Britney the stupid prep. I bet you're in Gryffindor, too!"  
"No, I'm in Ravenclaw. I came to the Room of Requirement while the the teachers were evacuumating the school. I escaped and came here looking for weapons."  
"Wow, you defied the teachers," B'loody Mary gasped delightfully. "You should become a goth, like us."  
"B'loody Mary," I shided, "You are BORN a goff, not turned into one."  
"Oh, sorry." I knew she made out with me and was cruel, but I couldn't help but still like her. SHe was my best friend, not like Willow because Willow is more like a sister than a friend (but we're not sisters).

"I know!" the prep in the hoodie, jeans and congress shoes said, and ran in and opened a closet. "There's a spell her that gives you a weapon based on your skillz."

She opened it up and a black fog spilled out and circled around her, and it vanished, leaving on a pear of preppy earphones that were not black, didn't have red skulls or anything goffick.

"You fucking prep," I said, but then the fog circled me and B'loody Mary. B'loody Mary now had a set of black drums with red rims and symbols all over them. I had a black guitar with blood red strings and a blood red pentagram at the top and little devil wings on the side.

"See," Treah said. "Because you are so talented in music, you both got weapons based on music.  
"Shut up, you preppy poser bitch," I said, and we ran to my room.

We burt into the battle with Volxehort. I had changed into black hair with spikes and the bottom and purple streaks, a black top with red letters that said "VAMPIRES RULE" on the boobs, a black leather bra, a short dark-purple mini-skirt, black fishnets and black combat boots with pruple and red stripes. My eyes were now purple for the left, and black for the right.  
B'loody Mary had fishnet gloves, black leather jeans, a ripped top, black nailpolish, red contacts, black lipstick and black congress shoes.  
Treah looked the same.

I looked around. Vampire, Diabolo, Willow, Jenny, Crab, Goyle, Dumbledore, Slugborn, McGonogal, Trevolry (with garlic in her mouth, but it doesn't kill her bcus vampires can't be killed by garlic), Sinister, Mr. Norris (Filth is meowing on his chest), Dracula, Serious, Lucian were all on the floor. Draco was standing, holding up his wand and pointing it at Snape, Lupin, Voldebort, Hagrid, and Britney, who were all holding out their wands.

"Imperius," Draco said, and Britney fell.  
"Crosio," Lupid declared, and Draco went down screaming. Snap took out a whip and a cideo camera and laughed.  
"OH MY SATAN, YOU BASTARDS!" I screamed, and Voldemort laughed.  
"Ha ha," Voldymort said. "How in the name of me did you excape?! My spell should have bounced you're curse back at you."

"I was helped by Gerard Way," I said. I saw everyone's jaw drop in amazement. "Now time 4 u 2 die."

I pulled out my guitar out of nowhere with a spell and started 2 sing.


	3. Chapta Thur33

/Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX668XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCC

Voldemort gasped. "How did you get those?"

I started to sing My Immortal (geddit)...............

"AH, AH, MY EARS," Voldemort wailed. "Your music is too great for me to handle.  
"I don't hear anything," Treah said.

B'loody Mary played drums in the background, and black music notes with blood on them flew at Voldemort and the Death Dealers. Snape feel, and Lupin gagged.  
"Ergh, no!" Lupin cried, and Britney's head exploded because she was a stupid prep.

"HA HA HA," Voldemort laughed. "Thou cannot kill a vampire. Thy beloved Draco will die for your insoline."

Draco floated up and flew into Voldemort's arm. In his other arm, he was pointing his wand at me.

"Enoby Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, thou must be killed."

All of a sudden, a shoe hit him in the face, and Treah shouted "Imperius!"  
But the spell can't kill vampirez, that's why it never worked b4. Voldemort flew to Treah and smiled. "Don't worry, a vampire will never hurt you."

Treah suddenly vanished, and B'loody Mary started 2 scream. Voldemort made her vanish, too. Everyone was vanishing. I was vanishing, too.

I woke up and saw a goffick-looking man in a black rhinestone suit, black hair, a black hawaiian flower nacklace (kawai) and tassles. It was.......Elvis.


	4. Chapta Fore

Chapter 4

XXXX666CCXxxxdBLAH

"Oh my Satan," I cried. "Elvis Presley! You started gothic music, though after Joal Madden."  
"Oh, a fan," he said sexily. "Want my autograph?"  
"F*ck off, I need 2 find my firneds."

It was snowing, so Elvis pulled out a 2 black jackets with hoods on them and a pentagram on the left breast and put one on me and himself.

"Thank you," I said.  
"No problem, beautiful," he said. "Do you need help finding you're friends?"  
"Yes, plz."

All of a sudden, a goffick girl in heavy black eyeliner and a black Mr. And Mrs. Smith dress came running towards us. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND."  
It was Elvis's wife Priscilla.

"She needs help finding her friends." Elvis said defiantly. "Girl, what is your name?"  
"Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way," I said, thinking he wuz sexy.  
"R U related to Gerard?" He asked, and his wife swooned.  
"No, but I wish I wuz bcuz he is a hottie." I said.

I knew I must have gone back in tim again and I knew I needed a time toner or Morty McFli so I could return home and fry my friends. I knew that Voldemort must have sent them back in tim too, so I needed 2 find them.

"PLZ, do you have a time toner, plz?" I asked.  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU MUGGLE BITCH," Priscilla said. She tried to smack me, but I wuz so fast bcuz I wuz a vampire and I was fast, so I grabbed her arm.

"OH MY SATAN, YOU SAID 'muggle,'" I shouted, and turned to Elvis. "You, too?"  
"All goffs are magic," Elvis laughed. "bcuz goths are 2 magical. Now, let's have a group cutting session and watch da Corpse Bride."  
"Plz," I said. I was crying tearz of blud, bcuz I was worried about my friends. "Give me a time toner so I can rescue my friends."  
"Oh, all right," Priscilla said. She pulled out a time toner and gave it to me "But stay away from us, got it?"

I held up the time toner and winded it, all of the sudden, I fell into a dark hole. It wuz like the tim I went in the penseive.


	5. Chapta Fayve: A VMPIRZ WILL NEVR HURT U

A/N: If you are reading this, this is Chapter 5.

XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up on da cold ground. I was in a Hot Topic, but da calender on the wall said it was 1985. The calender had Amy Lee in all black clothes and her hair in a messy bun. Also, the store wasn't Hot Topic, but it was Hot Ishoo, just like Satan had said.

"Hey, it's you!" Dumbledore said. Dumbledore had short blond hair and a mustache, and was hearting kahkis, a polo shirt and brown loafers. "Enoby Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, da girl from 4 years ago. I wuz just shopping hear to but some Backstreet Boys CD's."  
"You poser," I said. "Hot Ishoo wouldn't have such preppy music. Now, I need your help?"  
"Ha ha, why should I help you, you slupid goth?"

Tom Rid was at the counter, and he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Dumbledore.  
"Don't u know how 2 talk 2 a lady?" He said. "Get out. I am tired of you preps coming in here."  
"She's not a lady," Dumbledore gasped. "She looks like a person that would cropulate in the woods."  
"Forest, actually," I said.  
"WTF."  
"Oh nothing. Come on, I need you're help."

So Dumbledore, Tom Rid and I went to the back alley bhind Hot Ishoo. Tom Rid got out a spraypaint can and wrote "DA WURLD IZ UGLY" on da wall.

"I ned to find my frnds," I said. "I am looking for B'loody Mary, Draco, Vampire, Treah, Professor Trevolry, Prosefor Sinister, Dravula, Diabolo, Darkness, Crab, Boyle and the rest b4 it is too late."  
"U were da singer for XBlackXSteelX when they sand at da concert," Dombledore said. "I remember. U were great. Since you are so cool, how due I become a good headmaster?"  
"You become a goth," Tom Rid and I said at da same time.  
"HA HA, goths and punks are so stupid," Dumbledore laughed. "I will never try 2 b goth. Froget that."

I pulled out the time toner and wished 2 find my firends. Another black hole opened, and all three of us fell in.


	6. Chapta Sicks

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wuz on da floor again. This time, my eyes opened limpidly to see Tom Rid and Dubleodore.

"What happen?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Let's look," I said.

We hid behind a bush and looked around. Lupid wuz ther wif a girl. She had short hair with purple streaks, some red streaks, balak compat boots, black leather jeans, a black leather jacket and a blak top that sed "I 3 Vampirez" and had a picture of Avril Lavigne of her purse.  
"O Loopin," she said. "I luv u."  
"Oh Trunks." He said. Dey frenched.  
"Did u get the professor's job at da school yet?"  
"No, not yet. But I promise, when I due, I will marry u."

They frenched. I started 2 feel sick bcuz he was a pedo and he spied on me, but also bcuz he loved Snape. Maybe if he stayed with Tonks, he wouldn't b evil.

I told Dubleodore 2 hire him. I said, "I am from da future. If you hire him, he will be da best teacher ever."  
"Oh, u think so?" Dumbleore asked. He walked over 2 Lupin. "Congradulations, you have got da job."  
"Hooray!" Lupin sed, and kissed Tunks. "At wut school?"  
"Hogwarts."  
Lupin and Tonks gasped. Tonks said, "Oh no, you'll b 2 far away 4 us 2 date."  
"But this is a gr8 skull (geddit) 4 our kids." Lupin said sadfully.  
"No. It's either me or da skull, lol."  
"I choose the skull."

Tonks slapped him and walked away. I knew that I had made him turn evil. Then, I remembered.  
"Tom," I said. "You look like Tom Satan Bombadil. Are u...?"  
"Ha ha ha," Tom laughed. Suddenly, he turned into a bald man with red eyes and no nose and dark clothes with sum blak nail polish. "Thine has red thou's mind and found this form to b amusing, and bcame Tom Rid. Now thine shalt recruit Lupin as a Death Dealer."  
"No, plz, no!"  
"He will b a pervert like you knew him bcuz I will change his mind. He will no loneger b goffic."  
"F*CK," I said, and watched as he pushed Dumbledore down and talk 2 Lupin. I grabbed Dumbledore by da arm and wound up the time toner.

Now I wuz in a hot land full of red sand. A few men with no shirts and some robes came by and they were holding up a thing with a person inside it. The thing wuz that thing that is like a carriage but pple hold it up and walk with it. The men were wearing black eyeliner and their robes had pentagram-shaped holes in them.

And in the thing they were holding up was....B'loody Mary!


	7. Chapta 7: Hello

XXXXXXXXXGAH!666XXSUTFIYWYFSIYTQ

B'loody Mary was wearing a black robe and a nacklace made of red and black bird feathers and had a small snake-tiara thing you see Cleopatra wear in those ducking stupid skull (gettit) books. This made me think that we had travelled foreward back in tim by 300 years to ancient Egyst.

"HALT," B'loody Mary said to da men. "Dat iz my frnd and a prep. Enoby, y r u hanging out with him?"  
"I cam back in tim 2 save u," I said. I wasn't feeling good because of the bright sun, and I wished it was raining and snowing. But vampires don't die in the sun.  
"You poser skank," B'loody Mary said. "Don't lie! You are a prep now."

I didn't know why B'loody Mary was being so men. On of da men threw a spear at me, and it hit Dubledore in da shoulder.  
"Ow, ow," he said.  
"WTH, B'loody Mary, y did he do dat?" I sad.  
"Bcuz he is a prep," she said. "An in my kindgom, no preps like u r alowed."  
"But that's dumbledore! If you kill him, he can't save us in da future, and he saved me from Voldemort at da GC concert."  
"Well, then maybe u deserve to die, and then I'll have Draco."

I gasped and started 2 cry. B'loody Mary was me best fiend (get it, cuz were gothic)k and she was being so meen.

"Hermione," I said.  
"B'loody Mary, beach, geddit cuz we're in the desert."  
"U r my fiend. We cut outself together and watched da nitemare b4 x-mas, and we shared nailpolish and talked about Joel Madden."  
"Well, that was b4 u broke mi hart."

Da man who threw da pear and had red hair and a gothic black skull around his neck jumped into the thing B'loody Mary was in and hugged her.

"R U OK, My queen?" He asked.  
"No, WTH, get off me, Kai. Go kill that stupid prep. She may lok goffick, but she is a poser."

Da men dropped her and started to pull out spears and and started getting closer. But the betrayel of B'loody Mary made my eyes fill with sexy limpid tears that wer blak with depression and misery.

"KILL DA POSER," B'loody Mary skrieked.


	8. Chapter 8: It's Me

a/n: Last chapter, B'loody Mary turned against Ebony and had a spear hit Preppy Dumbledore.

LotsofX'ssixsixsixlotsofX's

"You stupid prep," Da redheaded gothic man said. He threw another spear at me, but I am a vampire, so I wuz fast and moved.

"B'loody Mary," I said. "Only a prep would turn against her friends!"

B'loody Mary opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, and started 2 cry. "You stupid muggle poser bitch. I loved you."

Da redheaded man hugged her, and they kissed. I knew that B'loody Mary had betrayed m3, but I knew I had 2 bring her to da present bcuz there's no Hot Topic 300 years ago. But then I remembered that I broke up Lupni and Trunks so maybe I shouldn't bother. Maybe if I leave her here, she will build Hot Ishoo.

"Ergh, no!" Dumbledore said. Dumbledore's shoulder has bleeding a lot, and he had a big pear sticking out of it. I took out da spear, and I was tempted 2 drink da blood, so I only drank around da wound.  
"Tim 2 go, Dubelore," I said. I held up da tim toner and it glowed blak sparkles like us vampiras get in da sun (but I don't like 2 go in da sun bcuz I am a goth and like nite tim, and sparkles are not goth) and a black hole opened up.

LETS DO DA TiM WARP AGEN!!!

A blak hole at us and we here on da floor of a building. Da floors were cold blak marble and had skeleton statues. I hoped this wuz a skull bcuz I would love to go there.

I looked at Dumbledore. He was asleep bcuz he lost blud. I knew because the pear was not from his time so he wouldn't die from it, but now he would have a wound on his arm.

All of da sudden, a blak circle with purple symbols appearated and atarted 2 glow. People in goffick blak jumpsuits and space helmuts painted black but not near da eyez appeared.

"WTF" I said. "Who da hell r u all?"  
"We are da Stargate Atlanis, lol," a gothik-sounding man said from one of the helmets. "We r in Atlentys."  
"Who da hell r u?" A woman in a helmut askd.  
"I am Ebny Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way," I saed. "I'm looking 2 my fiends geddit cuz im a goth but i don't know where they are."  
"Hey, r u looking for Dracule longbuttms?" The woman asked.  
"Yes, why?"  
"He is battling da evil 1 now."  
"WTF, who is the evil one" I asked.  
"We call him Ctchulu but Navel callz him Voldemort."

2 b contunies.


	9. Chapter 9: Picaso

X6X, etc, etc.

I ran down da stairs. We were in a larga sity with blak floors and buildings. Da floor was painted with red skulls, and the light posts has lights shaped like Gerard Way and Joel Madden.

I looked above me and say Dracula. He was fighting a blak cloud with lots of tentacles, no nose and red eyes. Suddenly, in turned into...Voldexort!

"Ha ha, you stupid vapire," Dracula said. "Soon I will irradiate you all from existence, and one you r all ded, I can take over da word."  
"No, I will not let u," Dracuel said.

Suddenly, Voldemort said "AVADA KADAVERA" and Dracula fell down. He hit da stairs and landed nezt 2 me a few feet away. I ran 2 him.  
"No," he said.  
"Tha stupid prep Voldemort did this to u," I said.  
"Yeah."  
"He shall pay."

I took out my wand (which was painted a dark purple with red tips and hot pink gothic letters that said ENOBY RULZ on it) and pointed it at Voldexrt.o

Everyone wuz screaming, and they all ran inside. Voldedort flew a few feet away from me and also pointed his want.

"SAVE US EBONY," the people sed. I blushed. I wuz shy bcuz I don't like pple complimenting me. But because I'm so beautiful, they do it all da time. C, I told u I'm no maryt-su! It's like a curce.

Suddenly, Voldemort cast a spell and Hanna Montana started 2 play.  
"HA HA AH" Voldemort said. "I have killed thou's friend, just as thineself shall perish, Ebony. Thou must b killed."  
"No, no!" I said. I gave Dracula a hug. I knew because he wasn't from this time that he would b okay, but bcuz Voldemort went back in tim 2 kill him, he would die.

I started 2 cry tearz of blud. Voldefrt just laught.

"Enoby," Voldemort said, "Thou shalt die now."


	10. Chapter 10: I Will Spread

X6X6X6BLAH

"Though shalt die, you stupid gothic twerp." Voldezort annonced.  
"YOU shall pay you stupid prep. I always knew you were a prep." I said.  
"How dareth thou?!"

Voldemort shot a spell out of his wand and a blue ballet shot out and flew at me.

"Gooduscharlottusisusawesomus." I said.  
Da ballot flew away and hit the dome around da sity.

"Thou shalt be killed," Voldemort said. "You gothic Paris Hilton wannabe."  
"You are a muggle preppy skank," I said.  
"Well, I could say the same thing, you poser. Imperius-"  
"Peeves."

Voldemort crashed into da floor, and I laughed bcuz I wuz a raditz.

"Crosio," I announced.  
Voldemort laughed. "Ha ha ha. Reflecto Avriluslevignus."

All of the sudden, there was a bright flash. I looked and saw someone was blocking the spell from hitting me.

It was....Dr. Frank N. Furter!


	11. Chapter 11: MY WURDS UF LUB 3

Warning: Dis chapta is scray and shud not be viwed by smile chidren.

XESANDOH'S

It looked like a gothic Frank N Furter in heavy blak make-up and a gothic blak corset, but it was Dracula Longtuttb. He looked just like Tim Curry.

"Ergh, no, my scar hurts," he saided.

Suddenly the world started 2 spin. Gothic blak water started leaking in and I feel into a big blak whole that was black.

I woke up da nurse's room. Mr. Norris was looking at me.

He went, "Damn stupid goth girl,"  
"What?" I screamed. "You poser skank."  
"You broke my spell."  
"What?" I asked.  
Filth meowed. I ran away down the stars away. Mr. Norris started 2 scream, but I did Crosio on him, and he started to cry, lol.

I pulled out da time toner and turned to da tim of Dracula. Once agen I went back in tim.

"Stupid goth," Voldemort said preppily to me. But it wasn't me. It was me, on da floor and in front of me was....Dr. Frank N. Furter!

I cast a spell and made Navel's body black the other me from Volderfot. Dracula's body turned into Tim Curry because of da spell made me think of something for him 2 look like. I remembered how this frame saved me so I did it again.

"Crosio," I said to Voldemort, and he started to scream. I saw my other me vanish in a blak hole.

Suddenly, it was raining blakc water from above. It turns out that when I blocked da spell, it bounced off and hit da doom (geddit).

"Ugh, stupid goth gild, thou must pay for thine treachery," Voldemort declared, and he did Crosio on me.

I laffed bcuz I was araditz but also masticistic, so it felt good. I did Sectorsempre and Voldemort was cut in half, and he stopped doing Crosio.

"No, no," he said. "Ebony, I thouth you loved me."  
"I would never like a poser," I said. I wanted 2 kill him for all he did, like killing Dracula and B'loody Mary's mom. But I didn't like 2 kill. "Imperius."  
"Ebony, Ebony," he saided. "Go see Trevolry; she killed you're mother."


	12. Chapter TWELF: RIT MI NUNS

Chapter 12

AN: Stp UP, prepss! Sirisoli STDFU I DUN CARE WATE YU THIGN!111!1!11! DID STOREY IS SUPS 2 BE SPELD WROGN!

* * *

"What," I said. "Dumbledore, your two old too sejuice Satan."  
"No, listen," Dumbeldore sed. "When I use the penseive, I will become the younger me when I was at that tim. I can use my principal powers to help him. I'll let him skip class and gradu8, so he won't learn magic."  
"Then why don't you just go back in time and kill him?" I asked.  
"Because I'll get arrested and then who will save you from him at the contort?"  
"So u'll risk us for u?" I cried. "You stupid prep."  
"Hey I am still the principal."  
"No, Doris took ur job and-"

I fell 2 da floor. My eyes turned back and u could see my red whites again. I was having a vision.

In it, Vampire was being surrouded by stupid posers in pink pioneer clothing and yellow collars with green gelt buckles on der hates (geddit cuz i'm giffick and I h8 preps), and they were all around Vampire and he was nailed sexily to a pole in a pile of fire. And the villagers had torches. A sign sed dey were in Salam, Masechutis, which is where da witch huntin trails took place 1000 years ago.

I stopped having da vission.

"Dumbledore, Dumbledore," I said, but he was talking 2 Mr. Norris.  
"Those stupid goth kids," Mr. Norris said. "We must kill Enoby and Vampire so Voldemort will leave us alown.  
"But they are by best students, besides B'loody Marry," Dumbedore said. He started 2 cry all sexily and angsty. Mr. Norris pulled out a black GC gin with silver pullets inside. He pointed the gun at Dumbledore.  
"Listen," Mr. Norris sed. "I will kill her adn u cannot stop me, old man."

Filth started 2 meow me. I did Imperius on her and made her attack Mr. Norris in da face.  
"AH, NO!" he cried. I grabbed Dumbledore's hand and we raced down da stairs.


End file.
